


Broken

by TheRavenintheMoon



Series: Long Lost Souls [22]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Warrior Class Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenintheMoon/pseuds/TheRavenintheMoon
Summary: A few lines for my warrior's current mindset.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First: I have not finished the Warrior class hall questline yet, this may be updated once I do. Second: Spoilers-ish for said questline. Third: Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except Kirielle.

**_Broken_ **

**_Kirielle_ **

They say you are not dead.

Here's the thing--you are frozen,

Your limbs feel like lead--

This is not the first time you have broken.

As you stare at the val'kyr

Your sight splits into a strange double vision.

Stray but a step, and you will veer

Into old pain, old missions.

The chill of Northrend sings

In your veins. Leg throbbing, remember

How badly a half-healed wound stings.

Remember fighting through the terror

Just to fall, bloody and broken.

You were denied death then--

Unhallowed ground and prayers spoken--

Fate hanging from the crowns of dead men.

Remember floating--body pale

On a darkened terrace, no, a darkened shore,

The frost behind riming the fel-green, stale

Rock that burns with the heat of hatred's forge.

Your leg can bear your weight

As you stand now living in the dead's high hall.

It seems, then, it is your fate

To persevere beyond the end of living's call.

Even though you feel the beating of your heart

You are trapped still inside your head.

They may lie to set you above, apart--

You know you are already dead.


End file.
